Something's Abuzz
by Cristancia-the-witch
Summary: Shrek was all alone. Then he met Barry B. Benson. SHREKXBARRY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


It was raining on the day I met him. I lived by myself in my own house I had built myself. It wasn't much, but it was my home. Countless times, people have tried to kick me out, they feared me. Each time I would yell the same thing.

"What are you doing in my swamp?!" I would bellow out in my thick Scottish accent. Each time they dropped their pitchforks and torches and ran.

I enjoyed a life of solitude, just me and my swamp. Despite this, I've always felt like something was missing in my life, or maybe someone.

* * *

I walked out of my cabin and made my way over to my outhouse to take a dump. My own home didn't have a toilet, so I've made numerous trips to the bathroom outside. As I was about to open the wooden door, I heard a faint buzzing sound. My large ogre ears were capable of picking up such frequencies. I slapped my hand in the direction of the noise.

"Ouch!" I heard a small voice cry out. My glare intensified, my brown eyes locking with innocent blue ones.

"Who are you?" I demanded, picking up the bee that was sitting before me.

"I'm Barry B. Benson, and what you just did was very rude!" The bee replied.

"Rude? You know what's rude? Coming into my swamp unannounced!" I roared, flecks of spit flying all over Barry. Barry looked rather surprised.

"I didn't know this area was off limits." He told me, "I'm a Pollen Jock."

"A Pollen what?" I asked, confused. He shook his head, like this is information I'm suppose to know.

"You know, a Pollen Jock," Barry began, explaining what exactly a bee does.

* * *

This went on for several hours, I ended up making a new friend. Barry didn't want to return to his hive that night, so I let him spend the night in my cabin.

"Sorry, I don't have an extra bed." I told the bee, as I settled into the only bed in the house, "You can sleep here if you want, I can take the floor." I told him. But Barry shook his head, giving me a suggestive look. I brushed it off, I was looking into this too much.

"That's fine Shrek." Barry told me, "If you want we can share...after all I don't take up too much space."

"But if I roll over, I'd squish you." I said, fearing that outcome. Barry gave me another look, one that said 'I wouldn't mind that' and he climbed into bed with me.

The time was 3 am, when Barry woke me.

"Shrek...I need you." The bee whispered into my ear.

"Need me for what." I mumbled back, still half asleep. The bee nibbled on my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, confused.

"You'll see..." He whispered, "Shrek...I'm a bee, and we bees don't live very long."

"How long?"

"I only have a few days left." Barry sighed. I frowned, a few days, but we just became friends.

"But-"

"I want to go out with a bang Shrek..." Barry told me, "I want to go out...as I bang someone."

"Who..." I asked, but I knew the answer. Barry's face told me. Before I could do anything, the pants were off and the bee was buzzing around my bumhole.

"I'm going to fill your ass with my honey." Barry stated, and he plunged his stinger inside me. I expected to feel pain, but I didn't, I enjoyed it.

"HARDER!" I yelled at the bee, who increased his strength. Barry was breathing hard, too hard. I felt waves of pleasure as the tiny bee rode my ass like I was an unbroken stallion.

"I'M CUMMING!" Barry cried, his stinger releasing a tsunami of honey into my bussy. I didn't hear him say anything after he came in my ass.

"Barry?" I asked, but recieved no reply. Slowly, I put my green finger into my asscrack, fishing out the bee from a sea of honey. His body was cold, and limp. He was gone. I cried out from the pain of losing a loved one, a brought the body close to my face, giving him a smooch as I laid it to rest.

I couldn't stop sobbing, I cried so much, it felt like someone was leaving invisible onions around. I began to cough, and soon an onion came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop, more and more onions began to spew out of my mouth. They were fresh, I could tell because my eyes were watering again. I started to cry more and the onions kept coming out of my mouth, they wouldn't stop...it was endless.


End file.
